


Human Relations

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Business AU, Jealousy, M/M, soft Ardyn sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis and Ardyn have plans to attend a lavish party. What Ignis isn’t aware of, is that Ardyn’s little brother will also be in attendance.





	Human Relations

“Ignis?” 

“Sir? Are you alright? It’s rare you call.” 

“I’m running a bit late. I’m sending the car to fetch you. They’ll be there by 6:30. He’s going to drop you off, and return for me.” He was curt, but not necessarily any more abrupt than normal when giving Ignis orders. 

“Alright Sir. See you soon.” 

Ignis pulled his phone from his ear and huffed. He hated attending without Ardyn, even for a moment. Ardyn made sure he was dressed to draw attention, but without Ardyn there to keep his, he was overly aware at the eyes on him. 

He placed his phone into his clutch, and looked at his reflection. The floor length navy colored gown clung to his body in all the right places. The rouched midsection gave him the illusion of a pinched waist, the thigh slit made his exposed leg look impossibly longer. The stockings he had on had silver crystals traveling up to his thigh and fading away. He adjusted the collar, high and traditional. He supposed with his hair coiffed back, and his arms bare, he looked the portrait of a vintage movie star. 

Ardyn stressed that he had to look his absolute best. He smoothed down his front, and twisted to check his rear. Ever since his threesome with Gil a month back, Ignis tried to recreate the relationship he had with the man. He wanted Ardyn to embrace him. To be soft with him. To kiss him like a partner should. 

Their recent trip had been pleasant, he supposed, but still not what he wanted. There was plenty of sex, and time alone with Ardyn, but none of it was quite like what he had witnessed him behave like with Gil. 

He applied a faint layer of a silver lipstick, a thin line of navy liner to his waterline, and clear mascara to his lashes, and was off to wait for the car.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis was almost unsure of what to do with himself when he entered the gala alone. He didn’t want to take his seat, that was in poor taste. He knew Ardyn would want him to mingle first, and make their presence known, even if Ardyn had yet to arrive. He nodded politely at the familiar faces who nodded at him. 

“Mr. Scientia!” He heard a man call him, and turned to see who it was. Facing him was Clarus Amicitia, a man who he had seen at many a gala before. He seemed kind enough, and Ignis was always pleased to see him again. 

“Please, Sir, call me Ignis.”

“Shame to catch you like this, my upstart of a son is around here somewhere, I wanted to introduce you.” 

“I’m sure I’ll find him if he’s nearly as handsome as you, Sir.” Ignis smiled warmly at Clarus as he burst out laughing, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you later, Ignis. I have to find someone from L.C.” 

“Enjoy your evening, Sir.” 

Ignis waved, somehow feeling simultaneously relieved, and petrified and speaking to the man without Ardyn around. He looked over and noticed the bar, beelining for it without further delay. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Ignis heard purred into his ear from behind, as a hand settled on his back. He turned to see who it was. 

Silvery hair gathered into a bun and dressed in a beautifully tailored black suit, Gil smiled down at him. He still managed to tower over him despite Ignis’s heels. Despite his conflicted feelings over Gil and Ardyn, the man seemed kind enough, and it honestly relieved him to see a personally familiar face. 

“I think you should, after our last meeting.” Ignis responded, though his voice was flirtatious rather than harsh. 

“I’m sorry about that, Ignis. You got the flowers, right? Did they work?” 

“Oh, yes, I ended up having to clear our entire morning.” 

Gil smiled and nodded as he turned to flag the bartender. 

“What can I get you two?” 

“I’ll have a martini please.” 

“I’ll have the same, with a splash of grenadine please.” 

“Coming right up.” The bartender departed, and Gil leaned to whisper in Ignis’s ear. 

“Where -is- our mutual love, anyway? I didn’t think he’d let you out of you sight, especially not at this party. -Especially- not looking like that.” 

Ignis tilted his head gently at Gil’s words. 

“He’s running a bit late. Why not at this party? Is there something he neglected to warn me of?” 

Ignis noticed an arm wrap around Gil’s waist from behind before the person they were attached to was visible. The bartender returned, sliding two drinks over. Gil handed him a folded fifty, and waved his hand when asked for change. Ignis took his drink, slipping his evening bag under his arm, and sipped as he looked over the man who had his arm around Gil’s waist. 

Only an few inches shorter than Ardyn, Ignis estimated he’d likely be close to his own height without heels, perhaps a bit shorter. He looked over his face, harsh grey eyes, and high boned cheeks. The man had black-blue hair swept across his forehead, and wore a navy suit that matched Ignis’s dress almost perfectly. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Gil?” 

Ignis’s eyes narrowed as he put together who stood before him, his lips then parting in surprise. 

“Ignis Scientia, this is Somnus Lucis Caelum.” Gil emphasized his first name, as if to remind and warn him. This is Ardyn’s brother. 

“What a pleasure to finally meet you.” Ignis smiled politely. He held his hand out to him in an offer to shake, but Somnus took it in his, and brought it to his lips. They lingered there for a long moment, giving Ignis the chance to admire just how long his dark lashes were, and the color of his lips. He noticed Somnus look up at him, meeting his gaze; his lips crooked into a grin. 

“The pleasure is mine, Ignis, I assure you. You’re even more breathtaking than I heard.” 

“Thank you.” Ignis bowed his head. He tried to pull his hand away, but Somnus kept hold of it. 

“May I trouble you for a dance, Ignis?” 

Ignis swallowed, and brought his drink to his lips. 

“I apologize, I’ve only just gotten this drink.” 

“Gil can hold it. Come, come, before it gets too crowded.”

Gil took Ignis’s drink and bag as Somnus all but pulled him onto the floor to dance with him. He spun Ignis, stopping him with a hand on his lower back. Ignis placed a hand on his his shoulder, his other still held tight by him. He followed Somnus’s lead into a swift waltz. 

“How ever did my brother find you, Ignis?” 

“Perhaps you should ask him. He said you haven’t seen each other in a great deal of time. He’s on his way, you know.” 

“I do, it’s why I wanted to show you how much better a dancer I am than him before he arrived.” 

Ardyn spotted Gil at the bar, a head and shoulders above most of the other guests. He walked to him, casting a glance at the second glass in his hand, and evening bag tucked in the crook of his arm. 

“Where is he?” Ardyn’s voice dripped ice. Gil gestured to the dance floor with his glass. Ardyn looked over just in time to see Ignis being dipped by Somnus. Ignis caught a glimpse of Ardyn, just enough to see the fury in his eyes before Somnus pulled him back up. Ardyn took Ignis’s drink from Gil’s hand, and knocked it back in a gulp. “I’m going to kill him.” 

Gil burst into laughter, wrapping his freed hand around Ardyn’s waist. He felt over the brocade of Ardyn’s vest; navy, the same as Ignis’s dress. 

“You haven’t yet, why start now?” 

“Because previously, he didn’t have his hands on my-“ 

“Your what, Ardyn?” Gil cut him off. Ardyn leveled Gil with a glare harsh enough to shatter glass. He pulled away from him, and made a bee-line for Ignis, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He placed a hand on Ignis’s back, stopping him from following Somnus’s lead. 

“May I cut in?” 

“Sir!” Ignis’s face lit up, partially from relief of rescue, partially from excitement at seeing him. He wanted to get a better look at his outfit, but he was preoccupied glancing between him and Somnus. The fury in Ardyn’s eyes was geared at Somnus, not at himself. 

“Sir?” Somnus asked with a scoff. “Hello, brother.” 

“Hello, Somnus. It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it?” 

“Too long.” Ignis could feel the palpable tension between them. He pulled his hand away from Somnus’s, and placed it gently on Ardyn’s shoulder. 

“Sir? I could use a drink, shall we?” 

Ardyn’s stare was fixed on Somnus, his eyes cold as he replied. 

“Of course, dear.” Ardyn’s fingertips dug into Ignis’s side as he pulled him away from Somnus. He pressed a kiss to Ignis’s cheek as they walked away, firm and possessive. “I see he wasted no time in finding you.” 

Was Ardyn -jealous?- Ignis cast a glance to him as they walked back to the bar.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think he used Gil to lure me out. He has my bag, I should retrieve it from him.” 

Ardyn offered a tiny nod as he led him back to the bar, and to Gil, exceedingly aware that his brother trailed close behind. He kept his arm around Ignis as they approached Gil, his fingers still clutching his hip. 

“Thank you, Gil, I can take that back now.” As Gil held out his evening bag, and Ignis accepted it, he tilted his head. “Where’s my drink gone?”

“Down Ardyn’s throat.” Gil smirked. He turned to the bartender, raised his hand, gestured to Ignis, and raised a finger to signify that he wanted another. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist again. 

Ignis watched Ardyn’s face pinch at witnessing Somnus wrap his arms around Gil from behind. Somnus turned his head toward Ardyn with a grin. Ignis felt the hand clutch his side even harder. He moved his own hand to place it on top of Ardyn’s in an effort to placate him. Gil cast a glance to Ardyn, but quickly averted it. 

“What’s this, then?”

Ardyn asked. He raised his free hand to motion for the bartender to take his order. 

“You know Gil is my right hand, Ardyn. Well. Now he warms my bed as well.” 

“Somnus.” Gil growled. Ignis slipped his arm around Ardyn’s waist, unsure if he’d have to physically hold the man back. 

“What? Have you not told him?” Somnus asked of Gil. Ardyn’s nostrils flared, but he didn’t respond. He instead turned to the bartender, and placed his other. Somnus’s lips curled in a grin. “As a matter of fact, we’ve been looking for a third.” As he said it, Somnus moved from Gil to hook a finger under Ignis’s chin. 

Ardyn spun to smack Somnus’s hand away, but Gil caught his hand, and shot him a look. Not entirely defensive of Somnus, the expression was more begging Ardyn’s peace for the evening. 

Ignis pulled his arm away from Ardyn, and used it to gently remove Somnus’s hand. 

“I apologize, but I have no interest in a trifecta in which my lover isn’t involved.” 

“Mmn. Shame. Maybe I’ll change your mind yet.” Somnus smirked at Ignis, and moved to the bar on Gil’s side, away from Ardyn. Ardyn growled as he turned away from Gil and Somnus, focusing on Ignis. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice quiet and concerned. He hooked his thumb under Ignis’s jaw, and smoothed over it as if trying to wipe away Somnus’s presence. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

The bartender sat their drinks behind them. Ardyn gestured toward Gil and Somnus with a sneer. 

“They go on their tab.” 

Gil turned his head to Ardyn, his lips parted for a moment in protest before he nodded his consent. 

“Add it to my round.” 

Ardyn handed Ignis his drink, and took his own. He wrapped his arm around Ignis again and led him to the diamond shaped tables set around the massive room. Each had six chairs set around them. 

“It can’t be so hard to avoid them, can it, Sir?” 

Ardyn checked the name card next to his. Aldercapt. Good. He could deal with Iedolas and his shit of a junior. Ignis checked the card to his left, and his face fell. 

“There’s no way.” He muttered. He raised the card, and held it up to Ardyn. Somnus’s name was written across it. 

“Perhaps I can switch it.” Ardyn looked around, before spotting his brother and former lover coming to join them. “The little bastard.” He said under his breath. Ignis took his seat, and sipped liberally from his drink. He would need it if he would be forced to sit between the clashing brothers. Perhaps Gil would switch with Somnus, and save him. 

Ardyn took his seat and sipped similarly from his cup. His hand slipped beneath the tablecloth and sat on Ignis’s thigh. 

“Ah-“ Somnus sat in the seat beside Ignis, setting his cocktail on the table before himself. Gil sat in the seat beside him, a straight, stiff drink in front of him. “-you found our seats.” 

“Not seated with your cohorts, Somnus?” Ardyn asked, his drink still in his hand. 

“Must have been some sort of mix-up.” Somnus replied with a snide tone. His hand slipped beneath the table, teasing the thigh slit of Ignis’s dress with two fingertips. Ignis swallowed a large gulp of his drink, and set it down. He coughed behind his hand, and shifted in his chair to crook his legs toward Ardyn. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Ardyn asked, unbeknownst to Somnus’s teasing. 

“Yes, Sir.” Ignis crossed his legs to rub the toe of one shoe against Ardyn’s leg, and pull away from Somnus. He polished off his drink, and sat the empty glass on the table. Ardyn squeezed his thigh, massaging it in an order to slow down. 

“Ardyn, you should get him another drink.” Somnus taunted his older brother. Ardyn’s lip twitched in a snarl. 

“You should-“ A gentle rub to his leg halted him, not from Ignis, but Gil. 

“I’ll walk you over, Ardyn.” Gil offered. Ardyn looked to his face, and saw the pleading eyes he knew so well. “It’ll give us a moment to chat. Alone.” 

“...Fine. I’ll bring you a glass of water as well, Ignis.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Ardyn departed without waiting for Gil, without waiting long enough to see Somnus’s lips curl into a proud grin. He felt the hand on the small of his back, and huffed. 

“Ignis is perfectly capable of handling Somnus, Ardyn.” 

“It isn’t Ignis I’m concerned over, Gilgamesh.” Gil flinched. He knew he was in serious trouble if Ardyn broke out his full name. “You warned me he would be here, but didn’t bother to warn me you were fucking him?” 

“I’m -not-, Dyn.” Gil caught Ardyn by the shoulders and forced him to face him. “I’m not. We’ve slept together a handful of times, casually. He said it to get you off guard and it -worked.-“ 

Ardyn twisted out of his grip, and continued to the bar. He stopped before the bartender, and paused. Gil caught up, and placed an hand on his shoulder. Ardyn shrugged the grasp away.

“I don’t even know what he was drinking, Gil. He arrived before me. I was too...consumed with the idea I had to see that little upstart again.” 

“Martini, splash of grenadine.” Gil requested from the bartender. He replaced his hand on Ardyn’s shoulder, squeezed it, and sighed. 

“I’ve never asked him to arrive without me before, I may as well have served him on a platter.” 

“Ardyn.”

“I had to come, Gil. I -had- to show him all I had, to spite him. And now look. He stole my business plan. He stole my lover. And. Now he’s trying to steal my assistant.” 

“Do you think Ignis would leave you?” 

“No.” Ardyn answered immediately in a scoff. “He loves me.” 

“Is that enough to keep him, Ardyn?”

Ardyn looked back toward their table, unable to see Ignis and his brother. 

“I’ve got to go. Gil?” Ardyn asked, turning back toward his former lover. 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t fuck him again until you get him tested.” 

The corner of Gil’s mouth quirked before he responded. 

“Funny.”

“What?”

“He said the same of you.” 

Ardyn shot him a quick scowl, but his lips raised with a snort. 

“Goodbye, Gilgamesh.” 

“Goodbye, Ardyn.” 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Meanwhile, Somnus placed his hand on Ignis’s thigh. 

“We should dance again now that they’ve gone to bicker.” 

“I apologize, I would rather wait for Ardyn to return.” 

“Ahh, he has a name other than Sir, now. Come on, Ignis. I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

Ignis took his evening bag with him, at least it would be one less hand he was obligated to have on Somnus. He held it to his midsection as Somnus pulled him into a slow dance, his hand tight on the small of his back. Ignis swayed with him, following the man’s lead. His eyes scanned for Ardyn. 

“You know, Ignis. I need to know something. What is it that you see in him? I could give it all to you. Money. Love. Sex. What is it?” 

Ignis caught sight of Ardyn. His lips widened into a soft smile as he responded. 

“He saved me from men like you. Excuse me.” 

Ignis pulled away from him, and Ardyn got to watch for a split second, his little brother’s face fall in disbelief. Ignis closed the space between them, and muttered a quiet, breathy request to Ardyn. 

“Show him that I am yours.” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis’s midsection. He dipped him gently back, and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that took the very breath from Ignis’s lungs. Hot and possessive, the kiss made Ignis had to hold onto Ardyn as he raised him up.

Ardyn glanced to Somnus to see the flash of a sneer on his face. Ignis rested his head on Ardyn’s shoulder for a moment. 

“Would it be rude of us to take our leave early?” 

“Terribly. Shall we?” Ardyn replied with a little smirk. He guided Ignis out of the party as he texted his driver to come for them. He didn’t care to look for Gil again, or give his farewells to Somnus. He didn’t even care to wait to say hello to their table-mates. In that moment, he only cared to get Ignis home.

Ignis felt butterflies in his stomach. Ardyn agreeing to leave early rather than chastise him for asking threw him for a loop nearly as much as their kiss. As they waited outside for their driver, Ardyn’s hand still on his back, he was finally able to take a long look at his outfit. His eyes settled on his vest, clearly made to match Ignis’s gown. A not so subtle link between them. He shifted to stand in front of Ardyn, and ran a finger gently over the brocade. 

“You look very handsome, Sir.” 

Ardyn caught Ignis’s hand and brought it to his lips. He hadn’t even had the chance to compliment Ignis’s outfit, or his behavior. He pressed another kiss to his fingers before lowering their hands, and lacing their fingers; a rare, soft show of affection. 

The driver arrived, exiting and holding the door open for Ignis first. Ignis removed his hand from Ardyn’s to take his seat, and slide over for him to join him in the back of the black town car. Ardyn followed behind him. He sat as he always did, long legs spread. Ignis waited for the invitation for him to scoot over, usually in the form of an arm around his shoulders, or hand between his legs, but it didn’t come. Ardyn instead placed his hand on Ignis’s, and laced their fingers again. 

“Ignis? You did so well tonight. I’m very proud of you.” He gave his hand a squeeze before bringing it to his lips, and pressing a soft kiss to it. Ignis watched the romantic gesture, unsure for a moment if he was imagining Ardyn’s voice and gestures. “Come here.” Not an order, but a request of his assistant. He held his arm open as Ignis moved to twist himself and sit awkwardly on his lap, his long, gown covered legs splayed over the seat.

Ardyn wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him steady; his eyes locked with Ignis’s. In a rare moment, Ignis saw pure affection in his gaze, not the possessiveness his eyes typically held. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to Ignis’s. Ignis draped his arms over Ardyn’s shoulders. The kiss was all he ever wanted from him, soft as it was. It was loving, and protective, and Ignis felt enveloped in it’s warmth. Ardyn parted to make a request of the driver. 

“Take us home.”


End file.
